


【小车文】请驯养我，狐狸先生⭐（庆成）

by aggie1akino



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aggie1akino/pseuds/aggie1akino
Summary: 1. 大学生加藤君和狐狸精庆的故事。2.请理解二大禁含义。3.AU设定，短篇。有R, 奇幻，动物化，非原配设定, 避雷注意。4.感觉有点OOC…cp：庆成
Relationships: Kato Shigeaki/Koyama Keiichiro
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

身后的女朋友倒在床上睡着，但是加藤却觉得怎么也睡不着，纠结了一会儿最后干脆决定起来肝论文。

盯着电脑屏幕，论文没有前进多少一晃眼就到了凌晨四五点。觉得有些饿了的加藤在房间里转了一圈，最后嫌麻烦地煮了包那个有名牌子的日清方便面，一个人盯着被文字充满的屏幕吃完了一碗面。

正当他有些浑浑沌沌地开始打起瞌睡时，突然从门口传来了稀稀疏疏地塑料摩擦声。

“咔咋咔咋…”

附近的流浪汉又来这边找纸盒子了吗？加藤这样想着，便将堆在储物室里准备把几个纸箱子拿上了准备拿出去。

打开了门后四处张望，他却没有看到半个人影，即便如此稀稀疏疏的摩擦声却并没有停止，甚至似乎就在耳边。清冷的风吹了过来，加藤打了个寒战，他感觉自己突然清醒了过来。

”唰唰、咔咋咔咋…”

老鼠吗？但是这也不像老鼠的声音啊。

大着胆子，顺着声音来源找到了走廊上放着的一大堆箱子上。

这么小的箱子里…

可能是野猫野狗跑上楼来了吧…

正这样想着，咔咋咔咋声突然停止了，一个毛茸茸的脑袋突然从箱子里钻了出来。

“哇！“加藤被吓了一跳。

昏黄的灯光下，一只看起来也不像猫也不像狗的动物冒了出来，那只小动物也似乎被他吓了一跳，将自己缩在箱子里，怯生生地看着他。

黄、黄鼠狼吗？？

一边战战兢兢一边确认着这只战战兢兢的小动物的体态。

这枣红的皮毛，三角形的脸型，上翘的眼角和毛茸茸的尾巴。

狐狸？？

这种地方里怎么会有狐狸？？

正想着，这只狐狸突然从箱子里钻了出来，向自己的方向靠了过来。

诶诶？野生狐狸是这种亲近人的个性吗？

加藤一边疑惑着，一边盯着向他走来的这只有着毛茸茸大尾巴的狐狸，也没有离开的准备。

狐狸晃着尾巴转到他的身边，闻了闻他手里拿着的纸箱子。

啊、这个纸箱子原来装过肉！原来是肚子饿了啊…

明白了狐狸的动机，加藤一下子觉得轻松了一些。

“你在这里等我，我去给你弄点吃的。”说着加藤就转身向家的方向走去，走了两步，他回过头，见那只红色的狐狸正跟在自己身后。

这也是当然的吧…狐狸又听不懂自己在说什么…

对自己刚才白痴的行为感到有些羞耻，加藤将手里的纸箱放下了，示意狐狸让它进来，而狐狸疑惑地抬头看着他。

加藤叹了口气，准备蹲下身把它抱进来。

他刚蹲下来，狐狸突然被吓了一跳似的，噌地一下跑回了刚才地纸箱堆里。

啊啊…吓着它了…

扒开纸箱子，借着晨光加藤终于看清楚了这只狐狸的模样。

刚才光亮不够没有发现，狐狸的身上有很多伤口，脖子上还挂着黑色的皮圈。

有可能是被主人虐待了好不容易逃出来的吧。

加藤不禁皱起了眉头。

将躲在纸箱里瑟瑟发抖地狐狸抱起来，仔细检查了一遍，果然还有很多没有发现的伤口。

“怎么了？“身后传来了女朋友的声音。“啊、狐狸？怎么了吗？”

“好像受伤了…“加藤回过头，看见女朋友从房里探了头。

“要处理一下吗？”女朋友半睡半醒地问道。

就这样，加藤将狐狸带回家里冲了个澡，处理了一下它的伤口。狐狸的身上包括脚踝的扭伤在内共有12处伤。

“真可怜…他的主人可能也住在这个公寓里吧…要是被找到就惨了…”女朋友一边给狐狸的脚上缠上绷带，一边念叨着。

“先把它养在家里吧…储物室里也没什么东西。”

虽然在女朋友的提议下留下了狐狸，但是因为女朋友正处于找工作的时期，所以照看狐狸的任务就莫名其妙地落在了加藤的身上。

第二天，加藤带狐狸去了宠物医院，仔细地学习了处理伤口的方法，也发现了狐狸脖子上的皮圈上写着“KEI“的字样，加藤也索性就将这个不知道是名字还是品牌的词当作了这只狐狸的名字。

虽然听说狐狸并不像猫狗一样很容易记住自己的名字，但是自己只要叫一声“KEI”，这只狐狸就会跑过来，这让加藤想起了原来养过的狗狗。

狐狸基本上没事时就一直呆在储物室里，饿了就跑到自己身边晃哒两圈，给它准备点市贩的狗粮似乎就能让它满足，基本上特别乖巧，比加藤想象的要好养活很多。

加藤其实也想过要不要把狐狸送到什么动物保护机构去，但是因为自己忙于新的项目，实在也是抽不出时间去了解这些东西，就这样和狐狸一起过了一个多月，狐狸脚上的伤口也眼看着好了起来。

立项时期任务异常繁重，加藤晚上总是很晚才睡，甚至要借助一些酒精才能入眠。

某天晚上，一如往常地灌了几杯啤酒倒在了床上昏昏沉沉的，加藤感觉有什么东西跳上了他的床，窝在他的脚边。

他知道是狐狸，因为房里的空调对着储物室，所以储物室温度很低的时候狐狸就会跑到床上来。

没有多在意，加藤陷入了梦境。

自己走在一片沙漠里，干燥的风吹在自己脸上，太阳炙烤着滚烫的地面，手里的水壶里一点水都没有了，自己精疲力尽地向前走着，突然前方出现了一个巨大的岩石。岩石下有一大片阴凉，一旁还长着几株仙人掌。

终于爬到了仙人掌的旁边，拿出小刀打算切下一块仙人掌补充水分，却昏昏沉沉地刺伤了手指，红色的血液咕噜咕噜地往下流，慌忙想要止血，却完全止不住。

岩石后突然传来了什么动静，转头一看一直消瘦的狐狸正看着自己。

难道是血的味道吸引了饥饿的狐狸吗？

自己有些绝望，但是也没有力气去反抗，只是依靠在岩石上，闭上了眼睛。

“你还好吗？“

嗯？狐狸向他开口说话了。

“需要水吗？”

狐狸继续问道。

缓慢地点点头，心里默默觉得是自己的幻觉，然后感觉到了手中多了什么冰凉的东西。

一个冰凉的铁壶，里面装满了水。

毫无疑心地喝光了壶里的水，感觉自己地脑袋稍微转的动了一下。

“玫瑰花需要浇水了吗？”

这只狐狸还在说话，但是自己完全不懂它在说什么。

狐狸走了过来，在自己脸上嗅了嗅。

“你没有带玫瑰来？啊…也是啊…玫瑰怎么会来这种地方。”

狐狸似乎在自言自语些什么。

“那你最后驯养了玫瑰花吗？”

狐狸说着，弯起的嘴角似乎是在笑。

“你…在说什么…我听不懂…“从喉咙里憋出来的嘶哑的声音响彻在自己的脑袋里。

“听不懂也没关系，见到你太好了…“

狐狸继续笑着，咧开了嘴，然后它的嘴突然离自己的距离越来越近，向自己的脖子咬了过来。

“唔……”

窒息感让加藤从睡眠中渐渐苏醒过来，但是这种窒息感并没有结束。

好热…空调坏掉了吗？

加藤感觉自己浑身是汗，然后另一件事情让他感到更加恐惧。

自己身边还有一个人…

自己枕着谁的手臂，身后的那个物体散发着比自己身体要高的温度。

陌生的味道…陌生的热量…陌生的触感…

床头的荧光闹钟上4:26的数字跳动着，背后传来的温度和心跳声让加藤感觉想吐。

恐惧感向加藤袭来，他想要伸手去拿放在床头的手机，他感觉自己的手指在颤抖，但是身体却完全无法动弹。

突然，加藤感到自己的手臂被男人抓住，背后的人的手臂进一步搂紧了他的腰，耳边传来了带着湿气的呼吸声。

是个男人。

他结实的手臂完全锁住了自己的手臂和身体，自己却如同被鬼压床了似的完全无法动弹，。

希望···这只是个噩梦···

加藤这样想着。

突然男人的手指缠上了加藤的脖子，两只手指钳住他的下颚迫使他扬起头，紧接着，后颈传来了一阵温热，伴随而来的是牙齿的触感。

刚刚梦境中出现的张着嘴的狐狸的画面出现在脑海里。

“唔……”

喉咙似乎被什么堵塞住了一样，完全发不出声音，男人的牙齿摩擦着后颈的皮肤，尖锐的牙齿带来了一阵一阵的刺痛感。

男人保持着钳着他下颚的状态将手伸到他的胸口，隔着睡衣在上腹部游走着。咽喉的压迫感和刺痛感让加藤的头脑被对死亡的恐惧感占据，汗水不断地从他的额上冒出来。

加藤感到自己的衣服被男人掀了起来，男人的手指立刻找到了自己胸口的凸起，男人执拗地捻弄着凸起的部分，原本只是瘙痒的感觉逐渐转变成刺激性的快感。

男人炙热就顶在自己的腰间，他似乎无意识的蠕动着，摩擦带来的热度隔着睡裤的布料传到皮肤的神经深处。

加藤的脑海里已经把他所知的所有骂人方式都喊了个遍，最后只有“求求你快住手…”这个想法还留着脑海里。

男人的呼吸很平稳，温热的带着湿度的吐息喷在自己的后颈上，加藤觉得一阵战栗感从左侧肩膀疾走至指尖。

面对着无法动弹的现实和忍不住抽搐的现状，加藤觉得自己的大脑就像是不受控制了一样。

男人的手指仍然执拗地捻弄着自己身体左侧的颗粒，毫不容赦地刺激着自己的半边身体。

快感和呕吐感同时从自己的身体里迸发出来，当加藤意识到自己居然因为这样的行为硬起来后，内脏里激走的呕吐感进一步明显了起来。

男人将他侧过来一些后用胳膊固定住，然后将腿从他的双腿间穿过，顶在了自己的股间。虽然自己很想要叫喊出来，也很想反手给他一拳，但是却完全无法移动一厘米。

加藤一瞬间觉得自己理解了情爱娃娃的心情。

就在自己陷入了奇妙的想法中时，加藤感觉到了一个毛茸茸的东西在自己腰上蹭了两下，普通的痒痒的感觉从腰间传来。

诶…？什么…东西？

完全不给加藤思考的空档，男人的舌尖灵巧的舔弄着自己的耳垂，发出了咕啾咕啾的水声，摩挲着胸口顶端的手指完全没有停下的意思。虽然自己完全无法操控自己的身体，但是加藤却感觉自己的身体在剧烈颤抖着，强烈的射精感席卷了过来。

唔…、

下面…碰都没碰到…就去了…

还没等他羞耻的心情平复下来，男人又开始了动作。加藤感到自己的裤子拽到了臀部以下，男人的东西就顶在自己脊椎骨上，射精后的虚脱感让他失去了思考的动力，背后传来的热度和硬度拓印在自己的皮肤上，让他几乎可以分辨出男人的长度和形状。

加藤努力制止自己脑内勾绘陌生男人的形状的行为，但是随着男人手从胸口滑到了自己的腰胯处，膨胀的硬物与膨胀的想象力都开始了暴走。

\------To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

“嘟嘟~嘀嘀嘀~嘟嘟~嘀嘀嘀~”

突然之间，闹铃响了。

男人的动作猛地停了下来，然后加藤感觉到男人搂着自己的手臂开始颤抖，缠在身上的四肢逐渐离开他，男人以极其缓慢的速度放开了他。

紧接着加藤觉得那种困住自己的东西也突然松开了，那种被鬼压床一样的感觉也随之消失了。

“咳咳…”喉咙被噎住的感觉逐渐消失，但是喉咙里极度地干燥的状态就好像是喊叫了一个小时一样的感觉，这使他不禁咳出了声音。

“那个……”男人颤抖的声音从背后传来，似乎在害怕什么一样。“你…还好吗？”

加藤并没有回答他，不是因为不想回答，而是因为自己的喉咙完全发不出声音来。而这个时间空档里，他身后的男人似乎滚到了床下，突然失去了动静。

加藤意识到自己乱七八糟的状态，稍微整理了一下自己的衣服才坐起身来。犹豫了一下，转过头，才终于看到了有个人影正乖巧地做在自家的地板上。

微弱的阳光从窗外漏了进来，男人的身影变得清晰了起来。

枣棕色的头发上三角形的毛绒耳朵微微耷拉着，一只大尾巴毫无气力的趴在地上。

加藤原本的气恼和愤怒一瞬间变成了满脑子问号，不明白这是什么奇幻操作。

难道是那个人间观察综艺节目吗？  
不不不，那可是合家欢节目，怎么想也不会让男人抱着男人现场冲一发吧…

极力让自己平静下来，加藤清了清喉咙正准备说话，那个长着尾巴的男人突然啪地来了个土下座。

“真的是太抱歉了！这次是个意外！真的是个意外！请不要赶我走！我只是没有控制好自己的力量，我也是清醒过来就变成这个样子了！”

说着，狐狸男就一副要哭出来的样子。

“这里…是我唯一可以容身的地方了…拜托了…”

狐狸男双手合十着将眉毛撇了下来，一脸可怜巴巴地看着他，看起来就像是加藤做了什么对不起他的事情一样。

“……”

加藤很想吐槽，但是可以吐槽的点实在太多，想说的话就被全部堵在了嘴里。

为什么自己要把一个差点强了自己的变态狐狸男留在家里啊…

在这之前…这货是怎么进来自己家的啊…

不说刚才的行为，闯民宅就已经是犯罪了…

然后怎么搞的像是我不收留他就是我的问题一样？

其他这些都不说了…为什么这个家伙一丝不挂啊！

加藤气不打一处来，猛地随手抓起床上的被单丢给他，被单啪地蒙住了男人。

“po~”

伴随着奇怪的声音，蒙在男人身上的被单突然蔫了下去，被单就这样瘫在地上，只见里面鼓着一个小包，咕噜咕噜地在被单底下动来动去的寻找出口，就好像下面有一只小动物一样。

说起来，从刚才看到就没有看到KEI……难道……

虽然觉得自己的想法非常不思议，加藤还是从床上爬了起来扯开了被单。

被扯走了罩在身上的被单，那只熟悉的小狐狸又出现在了加藤的眼前，小狐狸可怜巴巴地看着他，加藤这才觉得这个眼神和刚才男人的眼神格外相似。

刚才其实自己也注意到男人的手腕上有伤口的痕迹，当时还以为是自己看错了，但是如果真的是KEI的话……

想着，加藤自然地抱起了小狐狸，将它对着阳光想看看它身上的伤口。突然又是“po”地一声，一股气冲了过来，加藤一个不稳往后踉跄了一下，就被一个有力的胳膊一把揽住圈在了怀里。

两个人就保持着这个姿势持续了好几秒钟。

“…够了没…”

加藤意识到自己的声音有些嘶哑，推开男人，从衣柜里随便甩给他件衣服裤子，然后转身抱着衣服往厕所走去。

在厕所脱下弄脏的睡衣睡裤换上外出的衣服，加藤想要冷静的思考一下现在的状况。

自家养的狐狸突然变成了一个人，不知道它究竟是有什么力量可以控制自己的行动，在大晚上差点强了自己，现在却摆着一副我做了是我错了，但你赶我出去也是不对的嘴脸…

这所有的一切都不合理，非常不合理。

正想着就听见门外的男人带着哭腔地敲着厕所的门：“真的…很对不起…我只是不太稳定，才会对你做出这种事情…”

“啪咔”地一下拉开门，男人门口的狐狸男向前踉跄一步跌向加藤，加藤马上将他推开，一脸冷漠地看着他。

“因为受伤才那么不稳定的……”狐狸又耷拉着尾巴一脸无辜地看着自己：“现在被赶出去了会给附近的人添麻烦……”

加藤看了他一眼，默默地收拾着东西，狐狸男就在他的身后跟着他转来转去。收好了东西，加藤打开门准备出门，看见狐狸男正耷拉着尾巴盯着他。

“我也没说要赶你走啊…刚才开始就烦死了！！”

啪地关上门，加藤才意识到，自己家里就这样莫名其妙的多了一只要养的……男人。

就这样，狐狸男理所当然似的被留在了自己家里。

……

“西给…你这样不痒吗？”

“唔…不会…蛮舒服的………嗯…庆？”

“嗯？”

“去把空调温度调低点…”

“……你这样当然会热的啊！不要小瞧了狐狸的毛皮好吗？”

狐狸庆回过头，看着那个躺在床上一边看书还一边把自己尾巴当U字枕裹在脖子上的人吐槽道。

“唔……”

加藤懒散地哼了一声，完全没有离开的准备，狐狸庆瞥了一眼“娇“模式全开的加藤，最终也没有再说什么，转过头继续叠衣服。

“今天不去学校吗？”

“唔……星期天没课……”

习惯真是可怕的东西啊…又或者说是这个家伙拉近距离的方式实在是太厉害了呢？臭狐狸…

加藤看着坐在床边收拾东西的狐狸庆的背影这样想着，默默将他尾巴尖上的毛搓成了笔尖一样的形状。

“……诶？少了一只袜子……”

狐狸庆的声音从头顶传了过来，加藤在他的尾巴上滚了一圈，从床脚找到袜子，想给他从头顶上丢过去，却啪嗒一下挂在了狐狸耳朵上，这飞来的不知道啥玩意把狐狸吓到尾巴都颤抖了起来。

“吓死我了……”

看着被吓到的狐狸庆，加藤被戳中笑点，笑得一边滚一边直拍床板。

笑了半天终于缓过来，看见狐狸庆正摆着一脸不知道是笑还是哭的表情站在一旁。加藤盯着狐狸，突然觉得哪里好像有点不对。

“……嗯？你的耳朵呢？”

加藤终于发现了问题，刚才还在他脑袋顶上的枣棕色的狐狸耳朵不见了。

“诶、？”

庆似乎自己也很惊讶，伸手摸了摸头顶，“啊、”了一声。

“刚才一吓，把耳朵都吓回去了……”

“啊…你已经恢复到这个程度了啊…”

加藤的想法不自觉地从口中漏了出来。

“嗯……大概是……恢复了不少……”

根据狐狸的说法，当时它被一个不明身份的家伙家伙捉去在笼子里关着虐待了一个多月，元气大伤后就一直没办法变回人的样子。耳朵和尾巴一直在外面也是因为受伤后还没完全恢复的原因。

如果现在耳朵尾巴都可以收回去的话也就是说他现在已经恢复的差不多了吧…

加藤在心里默默地想着。

狐狸庆放下手中的东西，看了眼低着头不知道在想什么的加藤，轻轻地叹了口气，转身向厨房走去。

“厨房……我也去收拾一下吧……”

“嗯…我等会帮你多准备点吃的…下个星期要准备答辩了…应该会很忙…”

奇怪的空气感充斥了房间，这让加藤感觉浑身不舒服。

这种难以形容的心情总是在胸口闷着，让加藤有些心神不宁。


	3. Chapter 3

到了毕业季，学校的事情多的堆成了山，就这样忙着忙着，他意外地觉得自己似乎也没有那么在意有关于那只狐狸的事情了。

昨天晚上因为小组一起熬夜赶项目就没回家…也不知道庆那个家伙怎么样…有没有好好吃饭…

夕阳从身后照过来，加藤拎着刚买的菜，盯着自己的影子一边想着一边向家门口走去。

“我回来了……”

家里没有开灯，微弱的红光从没有关严实的窗帘缝隙里滤出来，自己的声音游荡在房间里没有任何人回应。

“……庆……？”

将手中的塑料袋放在门口，四处环顾了一下，无论是人的身影还是狐狸的身影都没有看到。

一缕不安浮上他的心头，舔了舔发干的嘴唇，加藤感觉自己可以听见心跳碰碰直跳的声音。

“庆…你在哪里啊？”

没有人回应他，房间里的红色光线让人感觉很压抑，加藤向卧室的方向走去，伸手想要去按电源的开关。

“啪、”加藤伸出的手突然被一把抓住，被比自己要高的体温瞬间环绕起来，来自背后的压力将他一把一把抵在了墙上。

“……庆？”

加藤的背后传来了狐狸的呼吸声，一个月前的记忆又出现在了他的脑海里，加藤觉得自己的体温莫名其妙的升高了起来。

“怎…怎么了？你等等…”

“玫瑰过来了…”

他的声音比平时低沉了一些，如同立体环绕重低音一般响彻在自己的脑袋里。

“嗯？……谁？”

一瞬间没有理解他的意思，加藤有些疑惑地扭过头看向他。

一瞬间，他的余光瞥到了狐狸扬起的尾巴，然后感觉自己的耳朵被温热的嘴唇包裹了起来，他的身体猛地颤抖了一下。

“嫉妒……根本停不下来…”

炙热的气息伴随着声音冲击着加藤的鼓膜，耳廓被他的尖牙咬住，耳垂上的耳钉被他的舌尖挑弄着，灼热的痛感从耳朵传导至全身。

“…痛、你在说什么鬼话……”

一边说着，一边反抗着想从他的胳膊中逃出去，却马上被进一步逼近。

“你知道如果我想让你没办法动弹是很简单的事情对吧……”

他的声音毫无阻碍地钻入加藤的耳朵，加藤不知原因地颤抖了一下，停止了挣扎。

“你的女朋友…“狐狸庆先开了口，“昨天晚上过来了。”

“诶、！你们…见面了吗？”加藤不知道自己是什么表情，他知道自己有些动摇但是却不知道为什么会动摇，他也不知道身后的狐狸能否感知自己的动摇。

“我们见面了…另外，我还告诉她我和你在交往。”狐狸的语气仍然平静，似乎只是在告诉他今天晚上除了吃鸡肉以外还想要加点汤一样。

“为什么做这种事情？！!”加藤觉得自己的大脑开始发热，不自觉地握紧了拳头。

加藤感到狐狸加重了抓住了他的手腕的力道，他将脑袋靠在了他的肩膀上，毛茸茸的耳朵贴在他的脸颊上。

“…喜欢…”细微的声音从加藤背后传来，伴随着轻轻的啜泣声。“想要你…永远在我身边…”

“我又不会走到哪里去…”加藤有些手足无措地开了口。

“你驯养了我，就要一直爱我。”狐狸又开始说起了加藤听不懂的话，加藤思考了一下觉得这句话很耳熟，但是怎么也想不起来在哪里听过。

加藤觉得狐狸抓着自己的手松了一些，挣扎着扭动身体，将自己翻了个身背靠着墙壁，看向了正低着头啜泣的狐狸。狐狸低着头，耷拉着耳朵，刘海遮住了他的眼睛，但是可以看见他伸手抹着眼泪。

注视着自己面前这只耷拉着耳朵的狐狸，加藤也不知道改如何是好， 只能将手搭在他的肩膀上，试图安慰一下他。

“她，怎么说？”

只见狐狸听到他这样说，微微抬了抬头，耳朵也跟着他的动作立了起来，他淡淡地看了一眼加藤，眼泪在眼睛里打着转。狐狸似乎想说什么但是没有张口，两个人就保持着这个似乎是壁咚一样姿势伫立在昏暗的走廊里。

“你总是只惦记着她，原来也是这样…爱情就是驯养…明明是你告诉我的…”

加藤皱起了眉头，盯着他看了许久。他想起来了 这是“小王子”。

“够了…我走了…”

“喂！等等啊……”

加藤一把抓住了他的毛绒尾巴。

“你这个样子是要去哪里啊？” 加藤的语气开始有些着急。

“你这是在留我吗？”狐狸背对着加藤，加藤看不见他的表情 ，但是听得出来他的语气十分平静，一股劲儿突然从心里涌上来。

“你也够了吧！别再耍我玩了好吗？”加藤沉下了声音，感觉自己抓着他尾巴的手有些颤抖。“别动不动就欲擒故纵，觉得最后我还会留下你……我的确就是会留下你，那你思考过我心里的葛藤和其他的牵绊吗？你以为只有你痛苦吗？你个混蛋，凭什么就觉得自己的爱是一方单行？”

加藤狠狠地拽了一把他的尾巴，吼道：“你给我转过来看着我！！总是把自己塑造成受害者你还不够吗？明明我才是受害者啊！！”

“所有…所有的原有轨道都被你弄的乱七八糟…你觉得我会放你走吗？”

加藤说着说着觉得自己鼻子一酸，眼泪不自主地流了下来，迷迷糊糊地看见狐狸正撇着眉扭过头看着自己，突然觉得丢脸。

“看什么看！！你走你的啊！”说着加藤一把甩开狐狸的尾巴，怄气一般地低下头，一言不发。

加藤低着头面对着地面，狐狸慢慢地转过身来面对着他，时间就在房间里默默地流逝，窗外的红光逐渐被地平线掩去，房间进一步暗了下来。

加藤猛地用袖口擦掉了眼角的泪水，抬头看见狐狸向他走过来，伸出的手抚上了他的脸，他下意识地往后退了两步，撞在了墙上。

“你是在害怕我吗？”

狐狸问道。

加藤摇了摇头。

狐狸更靠近了一些，将嘴唇抿上了他的唇瓣，狐狸的舌头灵活的入侵到他的口腔之中，胡乱的侵略每一个角落，发出了淫秽的液体交融声。

“抱歉…哭泣的表情实在是让人忍不住…”

狐狸揽住加藤的腰将他拉近自己，趁着呼吸的空挡松开他的嘴唇，拖着银色的丝线轻声说道。

加藤瞥了他一样，扭开脸，舔掉嘴角漏出的口水：“别总想着自己可以占主导权。臭狐狸。”

加藤拽住狐狸的衬衫，将他往房间拖拽过去，狐狸弯起了嘴角，任由自己的大尾巴耷拉着晃荡来晃荡去。

咚地一声，加藤将狐狸一把按倒在床上，靠近他的脸，微微眯起了眼睛。

“你想要当哪一边？”

听见加藤这样问，狐狸又勾起了唇角：“想要抱西给…”

加藤居高临下地看了他一眼，“那么…被我驯养的小狐狸君。”，他说道，抿了抿嘴唇靠近他的耳边继续说，“乖乖在这里等着。”

走出浴室，擦干了头发，看见狐狸正卷着尾巴窝在床上，眼巴巴地瞅着自己。加藤踌躇了一下，走过去坐在了床沿上，从背后伸出的手臂马上圈上了他的肩膀，呼哧呼哧地在自己耳边嗅着什么。

“别做奇怪的事情…”加藤不悦地嘟囔了一句，却并没有引起狐狸的注意。

狐狸将他圈在怀里，一边将鼻子埋入他的颈窝之中，一边触摸着他的躯体，在他的耳边发出呼哧呼哧的声音。

“嗯……”细小地战栗从后背上感席卷而来，从后背传递至脚尖，加藤不自觉地夹紧了双腿。

狐狸将手探下去触碰他的下身，见他夹紧了双腿，便将腿绕到前面用脚勾开了他的双腿，将他用整个手掌包裹住。

“上次我也这样做了吗？”狐狸的声音从耳边传来，吐出了炽热的气息。

“唔…没有…”

“上次我做了什么？”狐狸一边问道一边上下移动着手指。

“……嗯、哈……没有做什么……”加藤将整个身子都倚在他身上，任由他触碰自己。

“那为什么上次那么生气的赶我走？”狐狸继续询问着，就好像是日常聊天一样。

“唔…上次你做的事情根本就是犯罪…啊、…”

狐狸一边听着他说话，一边将他的双腿打开架到了床上，一手束住根部一手继续把玩着竿部。

“不要、不要这个姿势！啊…太羞耻了！臭狐狸你听到了吗！”

加藤反手拍打着狐狸，想让他松开架住双腿的脚，狐狸就像是没听到一样，仍然保持着自己的动作。加藤继续摸索着，一把攥住了他的毛尾巴，加藤感觉狐狸突然一个激灵，握住自己分身的手也松了下来。加藤觉得他的反应有些有趣，又好奇地继续拽了几下他的尾巴，却突然一把被狐狸搂住了腰锁到了他身上，后颈感觉到了尖尖的牙齿的质感。

“别乱碰…”狐狸的声音从背后传来。

加藤被狐狸环着腰一拉，两个人一起侧身倒在了床上，紧接着，狐狸右手把住他的肩膀，左手捞住他的左腿向后掰开然后用两只腿固定住，迫使加藤整个人反弓了起来。

“一直都是这样，随随便便地乱碰……人家可是很敏感的说~”

“唔……”

狐狸的右手探上他的胸口，挑弄起他的凸起，另一只手从腰间向下腹部滑去，用长长的手指钳住了顶端，缓慢地把玩着。

“啊、嗯嗯…不要…”

加藤反手想要抓住那个搭在他双腿之间的大尾巴，但又犹豫着没有下手。

“停下、停下、、嗯嗯、哈…”

“为什么要停下？明明都那么硬了的说~”

“啊啊、庆、停止停止…说真的…呐！”

“给我一个理由我就停下。”

“……因为不要和上次一样、唔……因为不想要现在去、呐？至少进来之后…好不好？”

“咕—”狐狸从喉咙里发出了呜咽声。“这说的什么可爱的话呢…ku…实在是太可爱了…那么~就听你的~”

说着，狐狸将手指从他的分身上松开，略过鼠蹊部向后探去。

“喂！你是笨蛋吗？！！！”加藤一把双手抓住了他缠在自己胸口的右手。“哪有人第一次的时候就用这种体位的！DT吗你！！改成正常位！正常位！”

被一顿教训的狐狸只好将体位改成正常位，支着他的腰让他逐渐适应自己的手指，缓慢地向里面推进着。

“痛？”

狐狸低头看见加藤用手臂遮住了脸，还带着水痕的头发散落着黏在脸上。

“你在哭吗？”

“……没有…”加藤露出了嘴巴的部分说道。“只不过…这个姿势比我想象的要羞耻几百倍…”

“嘿嘿~”突然听到狐狸的笑声，加藤将眼睛露出来，确认他的表情。只见狐狸眯着眼睛，弯起了嘴角，耳朵也微微地转动了一下。“所以才完全没有软下去啊~”

加藤似乎想要找个什么词反驳，但是一下子完全想不到什么词可以反驳他，突然觉得自己大学都白上了，连骂人都找不到个词。

狐狸俯在他的身上进入了他的体内，他的东西伴随着身体的痛感和内心中的罪恶感直直地捅进了深处。身体被不断地冲撞着，狐狸似乎有咬嗜癖一般的舔咬着脖颈上的筋脉，不自然地感触让加藤呜咽出了声音。加藤感觉脸上淌着不知道哪里来的水，伸出舌尖去舔舐感觉到了丝丝咸味，自己也越发不可控制地逐渐陷入这场性爱之中。不自觉地张开嘴渴求着他的亲吻。

“啊、嗯嗯…庆…前面…摸一下……”

加藤搂住他的脖子，一边呻吟一边命令着。

“不行。”狐狸却立刻拒绝了他。“我现在没有那种余裕。”

加藤露出了有些苦闷的表情，自己伸手握住自己的分身，套弄起来。

“唔…啊啊啊…”感受着狐狸缓缓地抽离出自己的身体，这让他发现了一件自己从不知道的事情，比起插入，抽出的感觉更让人难以忍耐。

“你知道为什么吗？“狐狸靠近他低声问道。

“唔……嗯唔…”加藤咬着嘴唇摇摇头。

“…就说了……你哭泣的表情实在是让人忍不住…”

“啊啊啊//、我没有……”

狐狸挑开了他握在自己的热度上的手指，快速地套弄着他的分身，低头吻上了他的脸颊，然后再一次吻上他的嘴唇。

“庆……咸的……啊啊……”

加藤呜咽着，挺起了腰肢，将自己的炙热迎上狐狸的指尖，让狐狸进入更深的地方。

“呼……是……你的眼泪的味道。”狐狸喘着气说道。

“啊啊啊……去了、去……”

……

加藤瘫软在床上，高潮后的贤者时间仍然在继续着，他面朝天花板，任趴在自己身上的狐狸自行春暖花开。

“西给喜欢的吧？可爱的、乖巧的、温柔的小狐狸……”

“到底哪里可爱温柔啊…”说着，加藤揪了一把那个毛茸茸的狐狸耳朵。

“啊！”狐狸又是浑身一个激灵。

加藤连忙放开手，看向狐狸：“怎么…你这里也敏感带吗？“

“嘿嘿～被碰了的话，就会想要……'”

“不行……”

“就说了不行……啊///蠢狐狸、你和我的乳头有仇吗！“

“住手！喂、啊！”


End file.
